Something Beautiful
by Moment For Life
Summary: Jack and Rose's first night in New York City after the Carpathia docks. One-shot.


**Something Beautiful...**

The Carpathia docked in New York City just after 9pm on Wednesday April 18th. At the Cunard pier, Pier 54. Over 30,000 people line the dock and filled the surrounding streets. The magnesium flashes of the photographers went off like small bombs, lighting an amazing tableau. Several hundred police kept the mob back. The dock was packed with friends and relatives, officials, ambulances, and the press- Reporters and photographers swarmed everywhere... 6 deep at the foot of the gangways, lining the tops of cars and trucks. They jostled to get close to the survivors, tugging on them as they passed and shouting over each other to ask them questions. To say they had survived the sinking of the Titanic was unimaginable but the media just wanted answers; to speak with any of them, just something to earn them a buck or two.

Rose was covered with a woollen shawl and walked with a group of steerage passengers, Jack gripping her hand close behind. Immigration officers were asking them questions as they come off the gangway. The officer steered her and Jack toward a holding area for processing. Rose walked forward with the dazed immigrants. Jack stood behind her, together they said nothing. There were no words to say to each other. Now all they could was wait to be processed, like goods on a production line. The faces of the survivors were all as solemn as the next, the last few days a constant blur of loss.

The boom of photographer's magnesium flashes caused them to flinch, and the glare was blinding. There was a sudden disturbance near them as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman along the survivors, who cried out with joy. The reporters converged on this emotional scene, and flashes exploded. Jack used this moment to slip away into the crowd. Rose scurried closely beside her him, covered in a shawl she linked arms Jack. They pushed through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and none challenged them in the confusion. They were free.

The rain continued to pour down on them as they figured out what their next steps would be. Their backs ached, their legs like jelly but still they kept on, knowing that looking back was not an option. Even through their exhaustion, they still carried on, for they had nothing else to do. Going to charities wasn't an option, for if any of them saw Rose then they would ask questions. No, they would need to keep moving.

It was another hour or so before Jack spotted a hotel sign. After knocking on the door of the broken-down area hotel, it appeared a friendly, middle-aged round woman ran the establishment. Fifty cents a night and an extra thirty for breakfast and dinner. They agreed. Jack had ten dollars in his pocket and a bit of change which he had collected on board the Carpathia. It would be enough for them, he hoped, for a little while.

Throwing the duffel bag on the bed, Jack sat on it. He had managed to collect a few things on board Carpathia for both him and Rose. Something to set them up and last them a little while until they could afford proper amenities. Rose examined the wardrobe space - just a single dark oak wood with a few coat hangers, not that they were needed. She had never seen a hotel so run down, so worn. This was something she would have to grow used to. The floors were wooden albeit slightly worn and the wallpaper appeared to be Victorian but to say they had paid very little; the room wasn't so bad. They couldn't spend too much money knowing now they had more time to make their way to California and even less money to do it on. She wondered if she could work or would that be too risky. Maybe pick up the odd job here and there pick up a weeks' worth of wage and move on using a different name each time.

The door clicked shut and Jack turned to Rose. She had her eyes closed and he touched the small of her back with his right hand rubbing it slightly and her eyes flickered open.

''How do you feel?''

Rose moved closer to Jack and he placed his arm around her shoulder. ''Tired and yet I feel awake.''

Kicking away her shoes, she lifted both of her feet onto the bed and laid herself down, she had barely slept since her first night aboard the Titanic.

''It will all be all right.''

''I know.'' She muttered tiredly, feeling her eyes roll around slightly. Jack smiled, lying beside her but propping himself up on his elbow and his dark blonde hair hung in his face. Rose studied his face carefully, he appeared so young, he was beautiful. His tan skin, the cute freckles over his nose, the chicken pox scars on his forehead, his button nose and pouted lips and of course his gorgeous light blue eyes. His hair hung in his eyes and Rose lifted her hand slightly moving the hair away.

''To lay on a bed compared to the corridor is heavenly.''

Jack ran his fingers through her auburn locks, which spread out on the pillow, he did nothing but laugh at her comment. He entwined his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her hand. They remained silent for a while just enjoying been next to each other, and before they knew it they were asleep.

Rose awoke to the sound of water swishing and then hitting something. She thought she was dreaming until she opened one eye to find Jack pouring boiling water which he had heated on the fireplace into an uncomfortable tin bath using an old iron kettle. She groaned, low.

''I'm sorry, did I wake you?''

She sat upright feeling the pain in her back from the bed. ''Yes.''

He set the kettle down on the fire and stood up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets. ''I thought I could use a bath.'' He told her quietly. ''I-just-''

He wanted to say that he didn't know if it was appropriate to undress before her. She had seen his body, but that had been under different circumstances and beneath his coat in the cramped back seat of a Renault, but this would be a new experience for the both of them and so, he remained silent. His eyes burned into hers, hoping that she would know what the 'right' thing would be. He was suddenly self-conscious.

''Shall I leave?''

He blushed a little bit. This was something which they hadn't fully discussed. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, yet part of him didn't want her to leave. They had made love, just once and shared each other's bodies and yet, now it felt a little too much for him.

''Perhaps, just stand outside the door?''

She stood from the bed and stretched a little as she did so. She didn't feel so tired anymore. In fact, she felt alive. She smoothed out her dress.

''I will take one after you, if that's all right.''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, of course. I will keep the hot water topped up.''

She went to the door and it fell open ajar. She couldn't see inside. He felt guilty asking her to leave. Their time together had been the most amazing moment of his life, yet, now he felt nervous knowing she was just outside of the door. Quickly he shed his shirt, Rose stood outside with her arms folded. She glanced at her feet. They were bare. She had never stood barefoot on anything aside from her own bathroom floor which had been clean.

''There is some soap in my bag.'' She remembered taking some from the bathroom on the Carpathia. It was something she had thought would have been a necessity.

''Thanks.''

Jack went to the bag placed on the floor beside the bed. It was then, Rose saw through the door. He was shirtless. She blinked several times before squeezing her eyes closed. Her heart began to beat so quickly she had to take deep breathes to calm herself. She couldn't remember seeing so much of him before. She felt a raw clench in her stomach and she tried to push it away.

She heard the water splash, a sign he was in the bath. She had to stop herself from peeking through the door again. She walked around in circle, biting her nail; she never bit at her manicure.

''Are you all right?'' He called out.

''Yes.'' She lied. She focused on her bare feet and how good it felt to not be wearing shoes. Perhaps, she should walk barefoot on grass outside amongst nature, or even on the sand. She smiled at the thought of it.

Jack continued to splash and move and within minutes she felt as though she had been outside for hours.

''Is the water warm?''

''Yes,'' he called, ''I haven't felt water so warm this year.''

Rose smiled, remembering when Jack told her that he barely encountered hot water. ''Did Paris not offer such luxuries?'' She teased.

''Not once.''

She continued to bite at her nail.

''The naked girls must have been the reason for your interest.'' She felt a stab of jealousy as she spoke.

She heard him stand in the tub and rustle about with something. She didn't even know if there was a towel. ''I had no interest in them.''

She raised her eyebrow. ''So, you didn't have any love affairs whilst you were there?''

It was silent for a moment or two but those few seconds felt like forever. He hadn't answered her.

Seconds later, he came to the door. He wore his pants and his shirt was open. Her eyes travelled down to his taut chest and his wet hair hung limply in his eyes. She couldn't speak.

''No, Rose. It wasn't like that, ever.''

She stepped back inside, silently. He grabbed her hand and tightly threaded his fingers through hers. His fingers were just lightly crinkled and felt softer to touch from the bath.

''Jack-''

Something had shifted between them and she didn't know what it was. The room was warm from the steam of the water. A dim lamp lit the room. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her breathing still ragged.

He pulled her to him. ''I have never loved a woman before you.'' His voice tickled her ears.

She stopped breathing for a second and closed her eyes long enough to realize what he had told her. She placed a shaking hand on his bare chest and he reached out to her. How could one single touch cause every nerve in her body to tingle so? His hands threaded through her hair, down the base of her neck and down her spine. He halted at the bottom, grasping her hips ever so slightly. His touch was hesitant and gentle, driven by her beauty and the longing to love her.

She turned, her eyes burning into his. They ran down to his bare chest and then up to his lips. She could tell his breathing had quickened. He leant forward to kiss her and she parted her lips, the kiss was deeper than before. His hand came up to her throat and his other hand came to her waist. She had never experienced such dizziness, she relied on him for stability. His tongue touched hers and she fell into a deeper spiral of overwhelming intoxication. He moved to her neck as her eyes lazily closed as she clung to his sleeves. She shivered as he kissed along her shoulder and could taste the saltiness of her skin. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders where her fingers met his bare skin. Their eyes found the others, the passion mirrored.

''I was scared of that fire burning out. You could only suppress it for so long. I will never stop that.''

His words were so real. She continued to kiss him. Her spark was back. She felt as though she was on fire but more than anything she needed him to make love to her.


End file.
